Usuario:BladeLlamaradaAzul
Sobre mi Esta es tu página de usuario. ¡Edítala para hablar sobre ti a la comunidad! Que decir sobre mi ? Pues mi Gran Pasión son los Videojuegos siendo fan de Muchas sagas como Sonic , Pokemon o hasta Final Fantasy. Me uni a esta Pagina para agregar mi propio contenido a ella ya que siempre quise ayudar en una wikia y , cual mejor que esta? Bueno , que sepan que ya cree mi primer Pagina que seria la respectiva a mi Compañía de Videojuegos Llamada Kodami (que viene de Konami) Pues espero que os guste. Gracias Por Leer. Hay Muchos Personajes de Videojuegos que me parecen muy Epicos como Por ejemplo :thumb|Sonic thumb|Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) thumb|Link (The Legend of Zelda) thumb|Hans Nunca he tenido muchas Consolas , solamente tengo la PlayStation 2 con variedad de juegos solo que nada mas 5 me gustan y mi favorito es el DBZ Tenkaichi Budokai 3 porque tiene buenos graficos y muchos personajes :D Pronto tendre mi primera Consola de Nintendo , la Nintendo 3DS que es de las mejores consolas portátiles en mi opinión. Ya que no poseo muchas Consolas la mayoría de juegos que he jugado han sido en el Emulador de la Game Boy Advance y mi Primer Videojuego Verdadero (de esta misma consola) fue el Pokemon Esmeralda y también he jugado muchos juegos de la Nintendo DS aunque no tantos como los de la GBA A continuación mostrare mi Colección de Videojuegos que he jugado , pondré solo los que recuerdo , ya que la Memoria Humana es limitada. Pokemon Esmeralda: Mi Primer Videojuego y con el que me hice fan de Pokemon , le eche como 2 años de juego , aunque nunca me pase el frente batalla y el único símbolo de batalla que consegui fue el de la Sierpe Batalla. Pokemon Rojo Fuego: Con este juego continue mi fanatismo hacia Pokemon . Sonic The Hedgehog (1991): Era un juego que me prestaron para mi Sega Genesis , me lo pude pasar , aunque nunca me agrado la Zona de agua. Super Mario World: Mi juego favorito de la Saga Super Mario Bros. Me gusto principalmente por tantos power ups que había en el Juego , y también porque viajar en Yoshi por los niveles era muy divertido. Golden Sun: Gran RPG , me gusto su historia y el sistema de los Djinns para hacer las invocaciones. Pokemon Diamante: No lo alcancé a terminar , solo llegue hasta la Septima Medalla , pero fue un buen juego de Pokemon. The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time: al principio solo lo probé porque decían que era el mejor juego de la Saga Zelda , la cual ya me gustaba porque había probado ya A Link to the Past y The Minish Cap , no me lo he terminado todavía , y estuve como una semana tratando de pasar el Templo del Agua , Gran juego de la Nintendo 64. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (el del GBA) : me gusto su jugabilidad , pero lo peor , lo peor je..je...je , son sus jefes... Riku era prácticamente imposible de derrotar , y mas Axel. Sonic Heroes: 1 solo nivel me mostro que este juego era de lo mejor , si , literalmente solo pude jugar un nivel del juego , porque solo jugué una especie de "Demo" para PC. No soy muy bueno editando , solo se poner imágenes , enlaces y poco mas... pero lo bueno es que soy muy activo en el wiki por mi cantidad de tiempo libre. Hay personas en esta wiki que considero mis amigos y/o compañeros de Fanon , los mencionare a continuación. Toshiki : Gran Amigo y mi Rival en hacer el juego mas grande del Wiki . Spleo : Otro buen amigo , es el Numero 3 del wiki y muy bueno en las batallas Pokemon . Chuucky : Habla mucho de Touhou y me cae bien . Mariofanmateista : Es gran persona , también hace unos artworks muy buenos . Lisseth Simøn (Carietta White) : Es interesante y tiene frases propias con copyright , soy el único que la sigue llamando Alex . JorgeyGari : Formamos el mejor equipo de Investigación , junto con Sky . Frases Epicas * ""¡Claro que te temo , pero soy mas fuerte con el miedo!"" ~ Blade * ""No es fácil ser inteligente...Cuando estas rodeado de Burros"" ~ Spleo - * ""Entiendo lo que dices.... Pero jamas te creeré"" - Hector Cosas que me molan *Pokemon mola Mucho! *Los Videojuegos , ay los videojuegos . Sin ellos el mundo no seria igual. *El Espacio y el Tiempo , son importantes. (Dialga y Palkia c: ) *Las Espadas son la Mejor arma para defenderse , y si alguien no concuerda , que me lo diga , respeto las opiniones ajenas. *Como puedes darle mas epicidad a un arco? convirtiéndolo en una Ballesta! esa es la clave. *Un Mario sin Yoshi no podría lanzar bolas de fuego comiendo frutas de arbustos , por eso Yoshi es el amo. *Imaginate un Heroe que tenga todo tipo de poderes , lo imaginas muy mono , rosado y con zapatos rojos y te sale Kirby. *Sonic es el amo de la velocidad , aunque le vaya mal por muchas cosas , dejo un legado muy especial mientras era el Heroe de las infancias de muchos , al igual que Mario. *Los Dioses siempre han sido Epicos , pero cuando te encuentras con Arceus... Galería Épica thumb|left|158px|Espada Relampago thumb|centre|136px|A.R.E.S el Descargador thumb|Mario Tanooki Logros Conseguidos *Terminar Pokemon Esmeralda *Tener un Wikiamigo (Spleo) *Pasarme Super Mario World *Crear un Juego que fuera apreciado por gente del Wiki (OverWorld) *Llegar a 500 ediciones *Pasarme el Templo del Agua en TLOZ Ocarina of Time (si , parece mentira) *Dominar a Link, Sonic y Lloyd en Super Smash Flash 2 (y en el Crusade) *Derrotar a Saturos y Menardi en Golden Sun Categoría:Usuarios